Learn to Trust your True Friends
by FragrantRose
Summary: Being the leader of blade breakers isn't easy. But sometimes,a minor sacrifice can chain the hearts into a bond of strong friendship. It's only a matter of trust and time to make friends. One shot with Kai centric!


_**Hi everybody! :) **_

_**FragrantRose is back and booming like some of you might say. I had my annual exams to face off and I am more than intelligent so I fought with the studies! Now I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! So here I am with my new fic. It might not be good enough like my previous ones due to...urr...lack of practice?! But as long as I have the strength to look and press the alphabetic keys of my laptop correctly,I'll keep on writing,to the very end...**_

_**After my superb experience of writing a bakugan fanfiction and it's sequel,I thought to create more. So here I am with my new story from beyblade anime. Hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own beyblade anime but I do own a beyblade! ^_^**_

_**This one might be a one or two shot because I'm testing myself in the field of beyblade fanfics! **_

_**Storyline!**_

It was a windy day for the blade breakers of V-force. They couldn't exactly be called blade breakers at the moment but time breakers as they were all training in record time for the upcoming championships.

Kenny and dizzy had modified their beyblades giving the metal a new look and new style. But unfortunately,only Kai was able to control the updated version and Rei to some extent. The rest of the team was having a hard time. Their beyblades seemed to go astray,wobble and stopped spinning.

"Max,you aren't following the basics. You change your pattern."

"Come on Kai,I'm trying but Draciel changes course!"

Kai was getting tired of observing them and pointing out their mistakes. Eventually Rei managed to succeed and crossed a series of objects without hitting any one of them. He glanced at Kai,who seemed irritated with Tyson's constant whining for lunch.

"Hey Kai,I'll help Max." Rei offered,seeing his captain's expressions.

"Hn."

Rei took it as a yes and went to the other side of the ground where Max was picking up his beyblade which had stopped right after the launch. He repositioned it back and with an encouraging nod from Rei,pulled the ripcord again.

'Great,now Maxie's gonna train with Rei,who is much more nicer than Kai...what am I gonna do?!' Tyson was thinking.

"Train."

"What?!" Tyson's mouth fell open, "Hehe! Did I say that out loud Kai?!"

"Indeed. Now practice." Kai was looking through his soul. His crimson eyes glaring at the blader.

"Fine." Tyson grumbled.

He launched again and again but to no avail,frustrating him more than ever.

After watching numerous failed attempts,Kai finally thought about something, "Tyson,try hitting a target."

"What?" Tyson was picking up his blade.

"Try to aim at a spot."

"You mean,like that wall?"

Kai felt like smacking his idiot team mate back into his senses but stopped himself and simply gave his death glare,making the navy haired blader scoot away.

Tyson tried to aim at a tree and launched his beyblade towards the target. But soon after the act,he realized something rather...ahem...disturbing!

"KAI,WATCH OUT!"

"Huh...what the..."

Kai ducked towards the ground to dodge the sharp beyblade coming towards him with full speed. Max and Hilary stifled their cries,Rei gasped and Kenny simply yelled.

Kai straightened and was about to glare at Tyson when his sharp senses picked up a wheezing and buzzing sound as dragoon had used the wall behind to reflect itself towards the desired aim.

Having no other choice,Kai turned around and held out both of his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. The next moment,everyone gaped to see the blade spinning in Kai's hands and then,stopping.

"Whoa,awsome!" Max cheered.

"Way to go Kai!" Hilary joined Max.

"Hey Kai,you okay?" Rei asked the slightly panting teen.

Kai lowered his arms before throwing the motionless blade back towards it's master and glaring at him, "What was that?"

"What?" Tyson tried to sound as much innocent as possible.

"Don't pretend. I told you to aim a spot,not to target me!" Kai's glare turned to death glare.

"Ahehehe! Well...I guess...um...you know...dragoon just...lost control..." Tyson scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Dragoon couldn't lose control unless you lost focus,idiot! What were you trying to do?!" Kai was forcing himself to stay calm.

"Yeah Tyson,it was dangerous. Kai could've gotten hurt." Rei turned towards the navy haired blader.

"Hey,you're acting as if it was some sort of chaos and I did that on purpose! Hello,I warned him before the blade could hit him!" Tyson argued back.

"Tyson..." Max tried to say something.

"Are you taking his side as well?! Come on guys,have mercy on a poor,little,innocent,hungry,blading champion!"

"You forgot to mention idiot and dumb!" Kai stated dryly.

"Hey!" Tyson protested.

"Alright guys,enough of this. Tyson,you should apologize to Kai,and Kai,are you okay?" Rei attempted a patch up.

"Apologize...Oh come on,why me...it's not my fault,dragoon should say sorry!" Tyson whined.

"You should apologize on dragoon's behalf!" Hilary smacked him.

"No fair!"

"ENOUGH..." Kai commanded, "If that's your way of training Tyson,then it's fine by me. Repeat it."

"What?" Tyson looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"But Kai..." Rei tried to reason with the stoic captain.

"I said,repeat!"

"B...but...Kai...what if..."

"Repeat!"

"Fine,alright." Tyson sighed, "But don't blame me if something happens."

"Repeat!" Kai repeated.

With a slightly shaking hand,Tyson launched his blade again. The same thing happened and this time,Kai skillfully caught it and smirked before throwing it back towards Tyson, "Again!"

"Oh come on Kai,have you lost it..."

"I said,Again!"

Tyson obeyed and so,the process was repeated again and again till sunset.

Hilary was kinda new to the group so she asked Rei, "Kai is...wierd! How is he training you guys?"

"Just wait,I think he's doing it on purpose. Kai is the best captain and team leader we could ever have."

"Yeah,he's the reason we win all our battles." Max added.

"Urrr...right but how?"

"Kai is training Tyson in a way that we think is insane,but Kai knows what he's doing so no need to worry." Max replied the girl.

"Oh,okay."

It was getting dark outside now. But Kai and Tyson were still training. The rest of the blade breakers were having hot chocolate and waiting patiently.

Outside,Tyson's aim was getting cleaner and cleaner. Kai's hands were all scratched up rather badly due to catching the spinning blade again and again. He kept repeating instead of giving up.

At last,when Tyson managed to hit him straight in chest,dodging his hands,three to four times,Kai stopped.

"Well,what?"

"Enough for today." Kai answered shortly.

"Oh really? I thought you wanted to have more." Tyson muttered before going inside.

Kai simply glared and turned around to leave.

Rei glanced out of the window and quickly came out, "Kai...hey Kai,wait up."

The cold leader stopped and looked back. Rei reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're not going anywhere with all these scratches. You'll make them worse. Come on,I'll bandage them."

The Russian blader declined the offer, "Forget it. I'm fine."

He was about to leave when Rei grabbed his lower arm from the least scratched area, "No,you're definitely not fine,Kai. When are you going to learn to trust your friends,I'm only trying to help you."

Kai wanted to give the Chinese blader a scathing reply but exhaustion took its toll and he stumbled,Rei immediately supporting him, "See,you're exhausted. Now come on,let's go."

Having no other choice,Kai let himself being leaded where ever they were going,which happened to be the bedroom,he and Rei shared.

Rei helped him to sit on the bed before retrieving the first aid kit and other equipment. He began to take off his blood stained gloves softly and started cleaning the deep cuts and scratches with a small cloth damped in hot water,making Kai wince at the pain from the process.

After a couple of minutes,the blood had been removed and Rei began to apply the medication on them,which was stinging sharply.

Rei eyed Kai who was gritting his teeth, "Hey,I know it hurts but just a little more. Almost done." He assured.

After spraying the wounds with different sprays,Rei finally stopped and took out the bandage. He bandaged Kai's hands gently and then gave them a light pat, "There,all done."

Kai took in a sharp breath at the sudden pain from the tapping but nodded rather reluctantly, "Thanks."

Rei heard the low whisper and smiled at him warmly, "No problem,buddy. That's what friends are for."

He saw Kai's eyes closing slightly before he opened them again.

"You should sleep,Kai. You need rest." Rei told him firmly before getting up and forcing him to lie down. He covered the annoyed teen with the blanket, "Sleep well." He ignored the tired but still death glare sent towards his direction and turned off the lights before leaving.

Kai sighed tiredly and shifted,thinking, "Well,they aren't that bad,are they Dranzer? I guess they do try to be my friend. Maybe someday,I'll learn to trust them. Until then,I'll try not to get used to them. They couldn't be as bad as the others I've met,right? Although they're still a bunch of weirdest people I've ever met,especially Tyson."

With this,he stepped into the abyss of darkness,nothing but just blank and empty darkness,hardly aware as Rei stepped inside the room and smiled at the sleeping form before brushing away the hair scattered on his painted cheeks.

The night had fallen and stars were twinkling brightly at the oncoming changes which no one had any idea about,not even a certain slate haired and crimson eyed teen with painted cheeks. The wind was cool and pleasant and it was quiet and peace all over.

_**Well,here we go,my very first beyblade fic which is a one shot. Do tell me you're opinions in reviews coz I'd love to hear them. I hope it turns out good,which will help me to continue writing for beyblade as well. Nothing much to say except read and review! Until next time! :)**_

_**FragrantRose signing out! **_


End file.
